Meet The Herondales
by LittleBird10
Summary: This is something new I am working on, for those of you who have read my other story the surprise visitor I am writing one-shots that connect to that story. I am not sure how many I will do but if there is one you would like to read about just let me ank for reading.
1. Chapter 1

****Authors Note:****

****So this is something new I am thinking of doing, for those of you who have read my other story the surprise visitor I am writing one-shots that connect to that story. I am not sure how many I will do but if there is one you would like to read about just let me for reading.****

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the mortal instruments series just so original characters everything else belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

Chapter 1

First Pregnancy

Clary POV

I sat in my bathroom my whole body shaking with nerves. Jace was supposed to be back from patrol soon and I had no idea what to tell him.

I sat on the floor staring at six positive pregnancy test. Jace and I had just gotten married a few months before, we talked about having kids but chose to wait a year or two, but I guess plans change.

When I heard the bedroom door open I knew he was home. I quickly scooped up the test and hid them in the cabinet under the sink.

"Hey Clary you in there?" Jace asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah just give me a second." I replied.

I made sure all the test as well as the boxes are hidden before opening the door. He is standing there with a smile on his face covered in demon blood.

"What happened to you?" I ask moving to let him enter the bathroom to shower.

"Demon attack but don't worry I took care of them like I always do." He says.

His voice is dripping with cockiness, it amazes me how arrogant he can be****, ****sometimes it can be endearing others not so much. I change into on of his shirts before getting under the covers. Once he finishes Jace steps out of the bathroom in only a pair of black sweat pants that hang just enough off his waist in a very sexy manner.

I have not idea if it's the pregnancy hormones or what but I suddenly want him very badly. Before he can even get on the bed I sit up and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him on top of me.

"Woah you okay Clary?" He ask me resting his arms on either side of me.

"I want you." Is all I say before he start kissing me.

It's a few hours before either one of us goes to sleep but it was worth it. I still have no idea what I am going to tell Jace but I have to think of something.

Jace POV

*Two weeks later*

I have no idea what has been going on with Clary these past few weeks, not that I'm complaining I mean the sex is incredible but I can tell something is up.

I am so distracted that I barely notice Alec throwing me too the floor pointing his sword at my throat.

"Dude you okay you spaced out there?" He asks concerned.

I sigh " Yeah just thinking about Clary." I say as he helps me up.

"What about Clary?"

"Something seems different about her. I don't know what but lately she has been acting different."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the amount of sex you guys have been having the past two weeks would it?" Alec asks and breaks out laughing when he sees my shocked face "Dude Izzy Iives right across from you guys she told me."

"It's not just that something is going on." I say.

Alec just shrugs before we both go back to training but I can't help but worry about Clary.

Clary POV

*Later That same day*

I walk back into the institute over flowing with excitement as I walk back to my room. I check to make sure Jace is not there before going in. I have come up with the best way to tell Jace that I am pregnant.

I carefully take out the gift wrapped box and place it on the bed. Before I can do anything I suddenly feel a wave of nausea hit me and I run to the bathroom quickly. For the past week I have been throwing up. I just came back from the doctor and she told me that I was eight weeks pregnant. Last week the morning sickness started but whoever named it morning sickness is an idiot because I get it all hours of the day. Thankfully it mostly happens when Jace is not here.

As I am leaning over the toliet throwing up I feel someone hold my hair and rub my back. I freeze for a second before I realize it is Jace with me. Once I stop I lean back against his chest and we sit in silence.

"You wanna tell me whats going on with you now?" Jace asked.

I simply nod my head and ask him to come into our bedroom. Instead of letting me walk Jace scopes me up bridal style and carries me. Once we get to the bed he sits me down and pauses when he sees the box on his side of the bed.

"What's this?" He ask pointing to the box.

"Just a little surprise I got for." I say handing him the box.

He looks at it cautiously before opening it. It's are medium size box that I wrapped in yellow paper. Inside I filled it with packing peanuts and shredded paper. He looks at me confused and raises an eyebrow. I just laugh and tell him to dig around.

He smiles at me before digging around in the box and stops when he feels something. By now my heart is beating out of my chest and I am very nervous for his reaction. He pulls out a tiny shirt and lifts it to read the front. It is a black onesie with white writing on the front that say ' future shadowhunter'.

Jace sits there stunned and it just makes me more nervous. He turns to look at me and I see that he is smiling so hard.

"Is this real?" He ask

"Yeah I'm eight weeks pregnant." I say.

Before I know what is happening he jumps up and grabs me spinning us around and smiling. He only puts me down when I tell him I am feeling dizzy.

"We are going to have a baby." He says hugging me.

"I love you so much Jace Herondale." I say kissing him.

He kisses me back "I love you and I will love you until I die and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then." He says and I can see in his eyes he truly means it.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

New chapter about the birth of both kids someone asked for hope you guys like it. I am not sure what order they will be in yet, but I might do random ones. Thanks for reading and the suggestions.

Chapter 2

Clary POV

Birth

I wake up at eight in the morning when the smell of pancakes hit my nostrils. Gathering all my strength I managed to get out of bed and walk outside, the smell of pancakes leading my way. I chose to stay in my pajamas only because changing would be a problem since I was nine months pregnant.

My due date had long passed. I was supposed to give birth on the nineth of October but it seems my daughter had other plans because two days later she had yet to come.

Walking into the kitchen I see Alec and Izzy sitting at the island having breakfast and my husband Jace was cooking.

Hearing me come in he turned around and flashes me a smile that makes me go weak in the knees.

"Morning love did you sleep well?" He ask. He turns off the stove and walks over to kiss me and rubbing my stomach.

"It would have been better if your daughter would hurry up and be born." I said slightly annoyed.

I had been praying everyday that my daughter would come but so far nothing happened.

"Don't worry babe I'm sure our little princess would come when she is ready. She is a Herondale after all." Jace said smirking.

We both sit at the island opposite the Lightwoods and we all eat together making light conversation.

After breakfast Alec left to go meet Magnus. They were travelling to go meet a woman named Sara. She is a shadowhunter who is pregnant and chose to put her child up for adoption. Since Alec and Magnus both want to start a family she choose to let them adopt her child and was due soon.

Once we finish eating Jace and I go back to our room so he can help me get dressed since my petite frame and pregnant belly make thing a little difficult.

I lay in bed rubbing my stomach when I feel Jace lay next to me. He kisses my stomach and started talking to our daughter something he has done since we first found out we were having a baby.

I could feel her kicking in response to hearing her dads' voice and I sware the pair have full conversations with each other.

"So princess when will you decide to grace us with your presence?" Jace asked our daughter. To which she just kicked in response to.

Jace POV

I had been freaking out since Clary told me she was pregnant. It's not that I don't want kids, it's just that I am not sure if I will be a good father it's not like I had a good role model growing up.

When we found out that we were having a girl I think my heart stopped for a second. At first I was terrified but now I am kind of excited for my princess to arrive.

I was laying in bed with Clary rubbing her stomach when she suddenly jumped.

"Clary are you ok?" I ask her.

She tells me to help her get up and right as she stands a puddle forms on the floor and we both know her water has broken.

The next few minutes fly by as if I were in a movie. Once minute we are in our room and the next I am rushing Clary down the hall to the infirmary. Izzy shows up and says she contacted Maryse, Luke and Jocelyn and they are on their way.

Clary goes into labour rather quickly. It only takes an hour before she is ready to give birth. After another hour and a half of intense screaming and Clary threatening to cut my junk off our baby girl finally arrives screaming at the top of her lungs.

Once the doctor cleans her up and takes whatever measurements they bring her over to us and lay her on Clarys' chest.

"She is so beautiful Jace" Clary says tears running down her face.

I fell tears on my own as well. Looking at my daughter I feel a burst of love for her and pride for my amazing wife who gave birth to her.

"She is just like her mother" I say kissing them both on the head.

By now she has calmed down and is just laying contently. She has patches of Clarys' fiery red hair but when she opens her eyes we see that she has my golden orbs.

I reach over and play with her tiny hand and she grabs my pointer finger in her little hand holding it and I knew if I died now I would be eternally happy.

We are interrupted by a knock on the down and Izzy, Maryse, Jocelyn and Luke all walk in.

"Oh look at my beautiful grandbaby" Maryse says.

She and Jocelyn both crowd around Clary looking at her. Luke comes up to me and hugs me saying how happy he is for us before going to Clary.

"Where is Alec and Magnus?" I ask Izzy.

"I called him to tell them but you will never guess what happened. He said Sara went into labour a few minutes after they arrived and she was not due for another week." Izzy says.

"Two grand babies in one day this is amazing. Do they know the gender?" Maryse asks.

"He said he would call when the baby came." She said.

Just as she spoke her phone rang and it was Alec calling on video call.

"Hey guys" I say.

"Hey everyone we wanted to introduce you to our son. This is Rafael Lightwood-Bane or Rafe for short." Alec said turning the phone to show Magnus holding a baby boy with dark brown hair wrapped in a blue blanket.

After everyone said their congrats to them they asked to see our daughter.

"This is our daughter Nyssanna Alexandra Herondale" Clary said.

I could see how touched Alec was that we named her after him and I was glad.

"It's amazing that they were born on the same day even through they had different due dates." Isabelle said.

A part of me does find it strange but I guess that's how things work out. Alec hung up so they could get ready to come home and everyone else left once Nyssa started crying and Clary decided to feed her.

Once she was feed i took her so Clary could rest and burped and changed her. I sit on the chair holding my little girl, looking at my beautiful wife and I couldn't stop thinking about how happy I was. I truly am the luckiest man in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Meet the Herondales

Jace POV

I wake up to the sound of complete silence which at first shocks me but when I notice that the time is six o'clock I know it's still early.

I quietly get out of bed and head to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Once I finish I change into a pair of black pants and grey long sleeved shirt and walk across the hall to check on Nyssa.

I smile when I see her laying in her crib staring at the ceiling. I walk over to her and peak into her crib and when she sees me she start to kick her arms and legs.

"Morning princess." I say. I reach down and pick her up giving her a kiss. She just looks at me and babbles something that I think is good morning in her language.

I still can't believe that she is almost one year old. It seems like only yesterday she was born. Her birthday is in two days and we are going all out, not only for her but for Alec and Magnuss' son Rafe as well.

Him and Nyssa were born on the same day just a few minutes apart and share a very special bond. I change her clothes before heading to the kitchen. I make her a bottle and feed her. Once she eats I sit her in the high chair and proceed to cook breakfast for Clary and I.

Since Izzy and Simon are away on a mission and Alec and Magnus live at his loft so I don't have to worry about them. Plus last year both Clary and I became co-heads of the Institute making us the youngest one to hold the position so we chose to live here.

While I cook Nyssa and I converse with one another and I pretend to know what she is talking about but it makes her happy so I don't mind. Also I may or may not being teaching her the word dada but don't tell Clary, we both made a deal not to pressure Nyssa to said either one first and see which she choses.

Clary POV

I wake up and roll over hoping to cuddle with my husband a bit but I'm disappointed when all I get are cold sheets. I get up and head to the bathroom to shower and change into a pair of black jeans and tank top before heading out. Stopping to check on Nyssa I smile when I see she is not there knowing Jace has her.

Ever since she was born she has had him wrapped around her tiny finger. She could ask for the moon and Jace would happily die trying to get it for her.

Walking into the kitchen I smile even harder when I see Jace and Nyssa sitting at the kitchen island talking to each other. Well Nyssa is talking in her baby language but Jace is looking at her and nodding his head, acting shock, happy, sad or asking her what happened next.

I walk up behind Jace and wrap my arms around him.

"Good morning honey." I say.

"Good morning babe." He replies. He pulls me in front of him to sit on his lap and kiss me.

When I pull away I turn to Nyssa. "Good morning baby girl." I reach over and pick her up giving her a hug and kiss.

Once we finish breakfast we all get reach and head over to Alec and Magnuss' place to talk about Nyssa and Rafes' birthday party in two days.

When we arrive Alec opens the door and invites us in.

"Hey guys." He says reaching over to give Nyssa a kiss on the head.

Magnus walks out of the kitchen with Rafe in his arms and the two kids start kicking excitedly when they see eachother making us all laugh.

"How is my little sugar pop." Magnus says holding both kids in his arms.

After sitting the kids on a playmat in the living room, Jace and I sit on the love seat and Alec and Magnus on the couch. While the kids are playing we talk about the party.

We decide to keep it small and have it here. The only people coming besides us obviously are Maryse, my mom and Luke, Izzy and Simon and a few close friends.

*October 11th (the kids birthday party)*

Jace POV

Alec and I are hanging in the dinning room watching the party go on as we wait for Clary, Magnus and Izzy to come out of the bedroom. They insisted on dressing the kids and wanted it to be a surprise.

After a few minutes they finally walk out and I see Rafe is dressed in a white, gold and black pants and shirt with black suspenders and Nyssa is dressed in the same colors but she has on a gold skirt and white shirt with a matching head piece. Both the kids have the words 'I'm one' written on their shirts.

I take Nyssa from Clary giving her a hug and kiss. "Wow don't you look beautiful princess." She just gives me a smile that makes my heart melt.

"What do you think?Do you like it?" Clary ask me excitedly.

"They look great." I say giving her a kiss.

The rest of the night everyone praises the kids on their outfits and says what a great party it is. At seven we bring out the cake and I see Clary and Magnus take off Nyssa and Rafes' clothes leaving them in diapers and each sit an small individual cake in front of them.

Apparently mudanes have a tradition called cake smashing, where you give babies a cake and let them do whatever they want to it and take pictures.

Once both kids have their cake Clary, Alec, Magnus and I sit on the floor in front of them while everyone stands around and Izzy has a camera waiting to see what happens.

Both kids look at the cakes and then to each other as if check to see if it's okay. Then they both grab handfuls of cake and try to eat it but end up just rubbing it on their face while laughing. Which is still very cute.

Once the kids have finish making a disaster with their cakes Alec and I offer to clean them up and feed them. Not long after they both fall asleep and we put them in Rafes' crib. Magnus enchants the door so it is soundproof but we can still hear if they make noise.

"Now that the kids are asleep the adults can finally party." Magnus says bring out a few bottles of alcohol.

We all party until around midnight when Nyssa wakes up. By now everyone has left except Maryse, Luke, Jocelyn, Izzy and Simon. Once Nyssa wakes up we decide it's time to head back to the institute so Magnus portals everyone where they want to go.

Back in our room I am sitting in bed holding Nyssa while Clary is in the shower. She refuses to go back to sleep for some reason so I am making faces at her trying to keep her entertained.

"Da." She says.

I freeze for a second when I hear my daughter say this. I look at her and she is smiling at me.

"Clary?" I call out.

"Yeah babe?" She replies.

"I think you need to come here quick." I tell her.

She runs out in her shorts, sports bra and wet hair looking worried. "What's wrong?"

I motion for her to come over and sit next to me. "Come on princess tell mommy what you just said." I say to Nyssa.

She just looks at me and let's out a tiny laugh and I see Clary looking at me funny.

"Come on princess who am I?" I ask her again pointing to myself.

"Da" She says.

I feel a smile break out onto my face hearing her say it a second time. I hear Clary gasp and I turn to see tears wielding up in her eyes.

"That's right baby. I can't believe you just said your first work." Clary said praising our daughter.

Clary and I both continue to praise her giving her lots of kisses.

"Can you say Ma?" Clary ask Nyssa who just looks at her before letting out a yawn.

"It's okay baby I'm sure she will say it soon." I tell her kissing her head.

Just as she moves to get up we both hear Nyssa say "Ma". Clary let's out a cry of joy before taking Nyssa and hugging her.

Once Nyssa yawns again I take her so Clary can finish getting ready for bed. Clary insist that she sleep with us tonight and by the time she gets into bed Nyssa is already asleep between us.

"Can you believe our daughter said our names." She says rubbing her hand on Nyssas' stomach.

"Yeah it's amazing." I reply.

Laying there I can't help but be amazed by how she said our names and I look forward to her saying it again. Although a big part of me is afraid because I know that means that she is growing up. I look over at Clary and she is asleep so I lean over and turn off the lights before giving both my girls a kiss and going to sleep.


End file.
